


Play With Fire

by Vix_La_Rue



Category: Fish Tank (2009)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Infidelity, Jealousy, Manipulation, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, Revelations, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Spanking, Statutory Rape, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vix_La_Rue/pseuds/Vix_La_Rue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor didn't take off after he and Mia had sex, despite knowing what he was getting himself into. Mia certainly won't make it easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Fire

When Mia came downstairs that morning, she was lucky enough to find Connor was the only other person awake. Smiling, she pushed him up against the kitchen counter and pulled him down into a kiss. Connor's reciprocation was hesitant, and Mia pulled back and asked, “What's wrong?”

“It's just... I don't know,” Connor answered in frustration. “I don't know what to do about this.”

“What's there to do?” Mia asked.

“Mia, you know I like you, a lot,” Connor said. “But you're fifteen.”

“So?” Mia said. “Why should it matter if you like someone?”

“If your mother found out, I'd be in deep shit,” Connor said.

“So would I,” said Mia. “She'd kill me. I don't care, though.”

Connor sighed and pulled Mia closer, burying his face in her hair. He kept alert to any sound coming from upstairs. The last thing he needed was being caught this close to Mia. His lips found her soft, receptive ones, and the kiss was firmer this time. “This is serious, Mia,” Connor said, looking into her dark eyes. She seemed so sure of this. God, if she only knew.

“I know it is,” Mia said. “I know how bad we can fuck things up, but I want to be with you. Do you, Connor?”

“Yes, Mia,” Connor answered. He smiled as he kissed her again, and Mia wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Their lips brushed as Connor said, “We have to be careful, though, especially when I come back.”

“Come back?” Mia asked, stepping away from him. Confusion and suspicion were etched into her delicate features as she crossed her arms.

“I have to go back to my mom's for a bit. She hurt herself, and I have to help her out,” Connor answered. “I'll be back on Friday.”

“Promise you'll come back?” Mia said, and she hated how needy she sounded.

“I promise, Mia,” Connor said. He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. Mia's hold on him was tighter now. “C'mon, baby girl. I don't want you to be sad while we're still together. How about I make us some breakfast, and we can have some alone time until your mom and sister wake up.”

Mia nodded and reluctantly let go of Connor. Despite the uncertainty she still felt, it was eased by Connor's assurance. It helped that, as they talked and Connor made breakfast, she sat at the table and ran her gaze over his body. Mia remembered last night and how quick and rough the sex was. Her eyes raked over Connor's lean waist and narrow hips. Fuck, those hips, did Connor know how to use them.

It was dark, and Mia was drunk, so she didn't get a good look at Connor's dick, but it must have been big. It hurt to have it in inside of her, and she was still sore. Not that Mia didn't get off. She actually liked the pain. So, she guessed that made her a masochist, from what she learned from her mother's grotesque, melodramatic dirty novels.

Just as Mia was contemplating jumping Connor and having her way with him on the kitchen floor, her mother and sister came downstairs. Immediately, Mia's good mood dissipated. Throughout breakfast, Mia just sulked and shot dirty looks at her mother any time the bitch even looked at Connor. Who the hell did she think she was? As soon as she was done breakfast, Mia went up to her room.

Connor knew he'd have to make it up to the girl later. This would be harder than he thought, but what did he expect? Mia wasn't like the women he usually went after, and not just because she was underage. Someone as stubborn and brash as her would challenge Connor every step of the way. Then again, that was part of why Connor was drawn to her in the first place.

After explaining that he had to leave to Joanne and Tyler, Connor quickly removed himself from the situation to go talk to Mia. He knocked on the door, and when Mia opened it, he stepped inside, closed the door behind him, and kissed her. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“I hate seeing her touch you,” Mia said. “She doesn't have any right to.”

“Now you know how I felt last night,” Connor said, his hand coming to the back of Mia's neck. “When you said you fucked that boy.”

“I lied, okay? I wanted you to be jealous, you dick,” Mia snapped. “Are you happy?”

“Very,” Connor said, with a devious smirk. “Would it help for you to know that when I fucked your mom, I was thinking about you?” He leaned in and kissed Mia teasingly, having her desperately trying to reconnect their lips when he pulled away.

“Really?” Mia asked.

“Your mother is a good shag, but that's pretty much all she's good for, someone as dead inside as her,” Connor said. “I don't even know how you two are related.”

Mia hated Connor for saying it, but she couldn't really disagree. Her mother was so pathetic, and yet, Mia felt sorry for her. Her mom wasn't always like that. Mia resented her for letting it happen, though, and letting down her and her sister just because things got bad.

“She acts like a half-decent parent when I'm around, but I'm guessing I haven't seen what she's really like, have I?” Connor asked.

Mia didn't know why she was so willing to tell Connor, but she said, “She's a horrid bitch, and she hits me. She rarely treats Tyler like that, I guess because Tyler doesn't give her a reason to.”

“You don't deserve that,” Connor said, stroking Mia's hair. “You're better than all of this.” He kissed her again, with more fervour, and Mia melted into his embrace. They stayed like that for a while, until Connor asked, “When's your audition?”

“Tomorrow,” Mia answered.

“You'll be amazing,” Connor said, looking down at her and smiling, as he stroked her hair. Mia couldn't help but smile back. She pulled him down into another kiss, and every time Connor tried to break it, Mia would stop him. Connor knew what she wanted, and despite how risky it was and that he had to leave, Connor would give her just that.

He let himself be pulled down with Mia onto the bed, looming over her and admiring her hair fanned out around her, the lust in her eyes, and the way she licked her lips. The thought passed Connor's mind about what else she could do with her tongue. Next time, though. Connor yanked down Mia's pyjama bottoms and pulled them off her, leaving her slender legs and already wet pussy exposed. He took out his cock and pumped it swiftly, grinning at how Mia stared hungrily and a little frightened at it.

_“How did that even fit in there?”_ Mia thought. Her legs spread wide open, though, ready for Connor. Her fingers slid between her legs to play with her clit, and Mia moaned softly. All night, she replayed what they did in her head and got herself off better than she had any time before, and she wanted more.

When Connor's cock was nice and hard, he positioned himself between Mia's legs and grabbed her hips, slowly pushing his way into her. Mia's head fell back onto the pillow as she sighed and relished in the feeling of being filled up. Once Connor was completely sheathed within her, he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Mia's pussy still stung, but it just added to the experience as Connor got more aggressive. Soon, Connor was brutally thrusting into her.

“Dirty little liar,” Connor said. “You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you, Mia? You were trying to ensnare me.”

“And you fell for it. Like you weren't doing the same, either,” Mia said breathlessly, wrapping her legs around Connor's waist.

Connor tightly gripped Mia's firm buttocks and thrust particularly hard, hitting her g-spot straight on. He smirked as she bit her lip and tried to suppress the cry threatening to tear itself from her throat. “No way a pussy as tight as yours was used before,” he said, keeping up the relentless pace.

“Oh, fuck...” Mia gasped. She pulled Connor into a sloppy kiss and moaned into his mouth. It didn't take long for her to reach orgasm. Mia tried not to make a sound, even though all she wanted was to scream his name so loud everyone heard.

Connor didn't let up. As he desperately pumped his hips, he ravaged Mia's mouth, moaning against her lips at his climax. His lips lingered on hers as he pulled out, and as he stood up and pulled up his jeans, Connor didn't take his eyes off of Mia. He smiled at her dazed expression as he said, “When I get back, I'm going to have to fuck you properly.”

Mia was intrigued, and she asked, as she sat up, “If what we've been doing hasn't been the right way, then what is?”

Connor leaned down, until his lips were inches from hers, and answered, “You'll just have to wait and see, baby girl.” He kissed her and said, “I have to go now. I'll miss you.”

“I'll miss you, too,” Mia said. As she watched Connor walk out the door, only throwing a good-bye over his shoulder, Mia couldn't ignore the emptiness she felt, and she couldn't stand it. Was she going to be like her mother now, getting immediately attached to every guy she shagged and getting fucked over?

Connor wasn't just some guy, though, and he wouldn't play with Mia's feelings like that, would he?

 

When Connor got home, he was welcomed by his daughter throwing her arms around his legs and telling him how much she missed him.

The whole drive home, Mia was on his mind, and even right now, she was. Connor couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt in his chest as he picked up Keira and kissed his little girl. Last night, it sunk in that Mia was just a girl. He took advantage of a child, and he knew it the whole time he was doing it.

So, what now?

Connor acknowledged his wife with an empty, “Hey, baby” and a kiss on the cheek.

There was no way he could walk away now, even if he wanted to. Connor threw any chance of that away the moment he kissed Mia.

 

Later that day, Mia met up with Billy. Her thoughts were stuck on Connor and her audition, though, and it was showing.

“Is everything okay?” Billy asked. “You haven't been listening to anything I've said, have you?”

“Sorry. I've just got some personal shit going on right now,” Mia said.

“Like what?” Billy asked.

Mia only told Billy because she believed she could trust him, and to make sure that, if Billy got any ideas, it would be clear nothing was happening between them. “You know that guy I got the drink money from?” she said.

“Yeah,” said Billy.

“He's my mom's boyfriend,” Mia said. “I fucked him last night.”

“You're shitting me,” Billy laughed.

“No. I'm serious,” said Mia.

“The guy has to be at least twice your age,” Billy said.

“Why does that matter?” Mia asked.

Billy looked at her like she just grew a second head. “He's an adult, Mia,” he said.

“And I'm not?” Mia asked defensively. When Billy didn't answer, she rolled her eyes. She said, “We're going to run away together. My mom is crazy if she thinks she's sending me to that stupid school, and Connor won't let her. If I'm gone, it's not like he'll have a reason to stick around anyway.”

Billy just nodded. He was put off by this news and Mia's attitude about it. He'd seen what happened to girls in Mia's situation. Mia was tough, but that didn't mean she was incapable of being fooled or getting her heart broken. That was the only way this could end.

There was no sense in telling Mia that, though. She was too stubborn for that, and she seemed hellbent on being with this Connor guy. It was easy to see what was between them. It was also obvious that Mia was dangling her friendship with Billy in front of Connor to make him jealous. That part didn't bother Billy so much. Then again, he thought nothing would come of it.

 

Billy never expected that the very next day, he'd be subject to Mia's accusations of jealousy. Seeing Mia break down like that was hard enough, after he told her the horse died. This wasn't like her. Billy was able to put his discomfort with an emotional Mia aside and walk her home. On the way, she told him about her audition.

“Strippers! They wanted strippers!” she exclaimed, animatedly shaking her hands in frustration. Though she was coherent now, there were still tears in her eyes that Mia was trying to fight off. “I was so stupid.”

“No, you weren't,” Billy said. “You saw an opportunity, you took it, and it wasn't what you thought it would be.”

Mia wiped her bloodshot eyes and asked, “What am I supposed to do now, though?”

“What you think is best,” Billy answered. “You're smart. You'll figure something out.”

The sun was disappearing behind the horizon as they approached Mia's building, with very little daylight left. When they stopped walking, Billy inched a little closer to Mia. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her. Mia returned the embrace, but as she did, she said, “This doesn't mean anything.”

“What do you mean?” Billy asked.

“Us being anything more than friends, Billy,” Mia said, pulling away. Her gaze narrowed as she continued, “Just admit it, you're pissed someone got to me before you did.”

“What? No,” Billy said. He kept his distance and his hands to himself, not wanting to risk Mia getting the wrong idea. He knew what she was capable of, and he dreaded the thought of ever having to suffer her wrath. It wasn't lost on Mia. It was a smart decision. She didn't want to have to kick Billy's arse, but she would.

Billy said, “I'll admit it, I don't like this. I don't trust Connor to not hurt you. The thing is, I'm not jealous. I don't think of you that way. Not that you're not pretty, it's just...”

“Just what?” Mia asked.

“You're a kid,” said Billy.

“You don't have to remind me,” Mia muttered. Why didn't he just call her a friend-zoning bitch?

“I'm just worried about you,” Billy said.

“Yeah, well, there's nothing to worry about,” Mia said.

“I'll say this; if Connor ever does anything to hurt you, I'll cut off his bullocks,” Billy said.

“Thanks, but I can do that myself,” Mia said, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

“Fine. I'll just hold him down while you do it,” said Billy.

“Good night, Billy,” Mia said, turning to go inside.

“Good night,” Billy called after her. As Billy made his way home, he hoped Mia understood where he was coming from. Maybe she'd come to her senses before it was too late.

 

Mia's mom was already passed out when she got in. She went to Tyler's room to check in on her before sneaking into her mother's. Snatching the woman's phone from the bedside table, careful not to disturb her, Mia searched through the contacts for Connor's number, then went back to her room to call him. After the fifth ring, Mia was about to hang up, when Connor answered, “Hello?”

“Connor, it's Mia,” she said.

“Mia,” Connor repeated, sounding surprised. “Hold on a second.” Mia could hear indecipherable noise, probably the telly or something, and then a door closing. “Okay, I'm here. How are you?” he asked.

Mia told Connor about everything that happened today, crying all over again. God, she hated crying this much, especially to him. By the time Mia was done explaining everything, she thought Connor hung up. He was silent the whole time.

Connor said, “I wish I could be there, and there was something I could do to make it better. You know what, though? It's their loss, not getting to have someone as talented and beautiful as you up there.”

As Mia smiled through the tears, she said, “I just... I stormed out. I left your CD there.”

“Don't worry about it. I'll get a new one,” said Connor. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Mia answered. “How's your mom?”

“She'll be okay,” Connor answered. “Not much fun having to look after her. Especially without having your gorgeous ass to admire.”

“Fuck you,” Mia said. She could feel her face heat up, and her flush deepened with Connor's next words.

He hummed pleasantly and said, “In a couple of days, I'll be back there and fucking you.” A dangerous smile was on Connor's lips as he said, “The things I'm going to do to you... I'll probably have to gag you to keep you from screaming my name and getting us caught.”

As Connor slowly paced across the bedroom, his eyes fell to his wedding picture for a brief moment. There was a time he would have felt guilt at a situation like this. Those days were over, though.

“A gag? You like it kinky, don't you?” Mia purred. Ugh, she sounded like her mother. Where was this flirting coming from? Mia didn't flirt. At least, not like this.

“If you call getting off on knowing you were watching me fuck your mom kinky, then yes,” Connor said. At Mia's silence, Connor said, “Did you really think I didn't know?”

“My mom didn't, did she?” Mia asked.

“Don't worry. I think I could grab your tits in front of her and she would be completely oblivious,” Connor answered. “I was very tempted to go to you after and spank you for being such a depraved slut, but you would have liked that, wouldn't you?”

Mia's skin heated at the thought, and she answered, “Yes. Ever since you did it that one time, I've been thinking about what it would be like if you spanked my bare bum.”

“I have, too,” Connor said. “You know what else I've been thinking about? You've seen me, not all at once, but still, I've only seen you in no bottoms. Just another thing that will have to be taken care of when I get back.”

A chill went down Mia's spine at Connor's words. The idea of Connor seeing her naked was mortifying. Still, she said, “Can't wait.”

“I have to go, baby girl,” Connor said. “I'll see you soon, though.”

Mia pushed aside the ache in her chest and said, “Okay. Good night.”

“Good night, Mia,” said Connor. “Sweet dreams.”

Sweet dreams. Yeah, like Mia was going to get any sleep tonight. Though the thought of being with Connor again was exciting, Mia was a nervous wreck at the thought of Connor seeing her body. While she was still in school, Mia was teased for how she looked. It was always vague, stupid insults like, “you're ugly”, but they still stuck. It didn't help that Mia's own mother often criticized her for her appearance, how she dressed, her “trashy” behaviour. (As though she was any better)

Mia wasn't too fond of her body. She hated how her ribs stuck out. She wished she had bigger breasts. She always thought her feet looked kind of weird, too. Sure, maybe Connor could overlook that, considering he fucked her anyway, but still. Who would stick around for some inexperienced, flat-chested teenager?


End file.
